1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement for a stroller wherein a child is able to stand on the foot step or sit on the stroller with different standing or sitting positions respectively.
2. Description of Related Arts
Strollers have been known and sold throughout the United States since stroller becomes a necessity to every family having a young child or baby in which the stroller is considered as a convenience tool to carry the baby or young child during outdoor activities such as jogging or shopping. The conventional stroller contains a foldable structure to reduce its size for storing in the trunk. Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawing, the conventional stroller 10 comprises a front frame 11 comprising a pair of front supporting posts 111 and a U-shaped handle 112 having two ends respectively connected to two top ends of the pair of front supporting posts 111, a back frame 12 comprising a U-shaped back supporting stem 121 having two ends upwardly extended thereof pivotally connected with the front frame 11 by means of a pair of pivot joints 13, a pair of front wheel 14 rotatably mounted on bottom ends of the pair of front supporting posts 111, a pair of back wheels 15 rotatably mounted on a bottom of the back supporting stem 121, a seat frame 16, which comprises a pair of parallel seat supporting bars 161, mounted between the front frame 11 and the back frame 12 for supporting a baby, and a pair of folding joints 17 for connecting the pair of front supporting posts 111 and the two ends of the handle 112 together to form the rigid front frame 11, wherein by operating the folding joints 17, the handle 112 can be folded rearwardly and downwardly towards the back frame 12, so as to fold up the stroller 10 to reduce its size, as shown in FIG. 4.
Usually, a child or baby sits on the seat frame, which faces frontwardly while his or her parent is driving the stroller at its back such that the child may not able to see his or her parent when he or she sits on the stroller. Furthermore, children normally are active that they always like to move around. After they sit on the stroller for a while, they will try to move or stand on the seat. However, it is very dangerous because the young children may get serious injury if they fall down from the stroller. The children start yell and cry if they are ignored on the stroller. Sometimes, they may just want to see their parent""s face for secure feelings.
An improved stroller comprises a foot step mounted on the back frame such that the young child is able to stand on the stroller. However, the stroller still has some drawbacks on usage under certain circumstances. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,375 owned by Fairclough discloses a platform pivotally mounting to rear sloping bars. The front edge of the platform is supported by a pair of straps or springs which are connected between the front corners of the platform and the corresponding bars of the side frame respectively. A pair of rear wheels each having a trailing arm are rotatably mounted to trailing edges of the platform respectively. In such arrangement, the stroller is unstable since the rear wheels are supported by the platform which is merely supported by the straps, the platform will absorb the shock of the stroller while the stroller is being moved. Moreover, the platform may even break since the rear wheels are far from the rear sloping bars, all forces including the child""s weight and the partial weight of the stroller will exert on the platform. So, the young child may feel uncomfortable when the platform is shaking or may even get hurt if the platform is insupportably broken.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement for stroller wherein the stroller is capable of carrying an extra young child in a standing position in the foot step arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement for stroller wherein the downward force of the child""s weight applied on the foot step arrangement is evenly dispensed to the stroller so as to prevent the platform from any insupportably breaking.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement for stroller, which does not require to alter the original structure of the stroller, so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement that is adapted to be installed to various kinds of the stroller.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement for stroller wherein the stroller is adapted to be folded up for easy storage and transportation.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement for a stroller which comprises a supporting frame comprising a front frame and a back frame, a seat frame supported by the front frame and the back frame, and a handle upwardly extended from the supporting frame, wherein the detachable hand bar and foot step arrangement comprises:
a U-shaped hand bar for a young child holding on the stroller in a standing position, comprising an adjusting means mounted on each end of the hand bar for detachably locking the hand bar on the handle of the stroller and for pivotally adjusting a position of the hand bar on the handle; and
a foot step arrangement, which is mounted on the back frame of the stroller, for supporting the young child in the standing position, comprising a pair of supporting arms integrally and rearwardly extended from the seat frame, a U-shaped swinging bar having two ends pivotally connected to the pair of supporting arms by a pair of pivot joints respectively, and a platform horizontally supported between the back supporting stem and the swinging bar.